Love and Hate (KyuChul vers)
by lianclouds
Summary: "tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan manisnya sebuah kecupan,sesuatu yang mengacaukan hati ku,itulah yang membuat ku 'BENCI' padamu."/KyuChul/YAOI/School life


Love and Hate

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
>Kim Heechul<p>

Genre : Romance, Friendship,School life

Disclaimer : Happy Reading and sorry for typo… ^^

THIS STORY IS MINE, NO REUPLOAD, NO PLAGIAT..  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."  
>"Kyaaaa" semua murid yeoja itu berteriak saat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyumnya.<br>"Hari inidia tampan sekali."  
>"Heechul-ah,minta no ponselnya dong,dia hobae mu waktu junior school kan?"tanya salah satu teman sekelas Heechul.<br>"Mianhae,aku tidak tertarik pada bocah narsis seperti dia."sahut Heechul dingin.  
>.<p>

.

.

Heechul POV

Cho Kyuhyun ...  
>Bocah itu langsung populer di hari pertama dia masuk SM High sama sekali tidak paham kenapa dia begitu terkenal di kalangan anak kelas 2,pertama kali aku berbicara padanya di ruang kesehatan, aku tetap kesal tiap kali melihatnya sampai sekarang...<p>

Heechul end POV  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Ruang Kesehatan<p>

""nyeri haid?baiklah kau boleh istirahat disini."kata penjaga ruang kesehatan.  
>"Sakit."keluh Heechul dalam itu Heechul memejamkan matanya,tiba tiba ingatan 2 tahun yang lalu kembali teringat dan Heechul langsung membuka matanya .<br>"Kenapa aku mengingat hal itu lagi ,apa karena aku berada di ruang kesehatan?"batin itu tirai yang memisahkan antara dua ranjang tiba tiba terbuka,dan Kyuhyun berdiri disana,setelah saling memandang akhirnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu kalimat yang memecahkan keheningan.  
>"Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu."kata Kyuhyun sembari duduk di ranjang sebelah Heechul.<br>"Hah,kau masih ingat ya?"  
>"Begitulah."<br>"Tak ku sangka kau masih bisa ingat setelah kau lakukan hal yang sama pada semua yeoja,kenapa kau melakukan itu?kau kira semua yeoja pasti senang kalau kau lakukan itu pada mereka ya?"tanya Heechul sedikit berteriak karena emosi.  
>"karena kau tidak peduli"sahut Kyuhyun dingin.<br>"Mwo?"  
>"Waktu di junior school...di saat semua yeoja sibuk mengelilingiku,kau hanya memandangku dengan sinis,itulah sebabnya kau menarik perhatianku."ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi.<br>"Dia...melakukan itu tanpa perasaan,kenapa dia melakukannya semudah itu."batin Heechul sambil mermas selimut di ruang kesehatan.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Saat Heechul melewati kelas Kyuhyun ,Heechul melihat Kyuhyun di kelilingi para yeoja dari kelasnya,sedangkan Heechul hanya berdiri melihat di depan pintu.<br>"Kyuhyun-ah,kita karaoke yuk."ajak victoria,teman sekelas Kyuhyun  
>"Ne,kajja."Saat itu Kyuhyun melihat Heechul berdiri di depan kelasnya,lalu Kyuhyun menghampirinya.<br>"Mianhae ne , aku ada janji dengan Heechul sunbae annyeong."Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Heechul meninggalkan menarik tangan Heechul sampai di persimpangan yang memisahkan jalan ke rumah mereka.  
>"chakkaman,apa apaan ini?"tanya Heechul sambil nelepaskan enggaman Kyuhyun pada lengannya.<br>"Habis mereka keras kepala sekali."  
>"Tapi..."<br>"Heechul sunbae kan benci padaku,aku malah suka."Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Heechul sambil tersenyum.  
>"Hah,apa maksudnya?"batin Heechul.<br>"Rambut mu sudah panjang ya,lembut sekali seperti bulu kucing."Kyuhyun berkata sambil memandang Heechul lembut dan senyum menawannya.  
>"Sudah ya,rumah ku ke arah sini,annyeong sunbae."kata Kyuhyn sambil berlalu.<br>"Kyu...Kyuhyu."panggil Heechul,hingga Kyuhyun menoleh.  
>"A...aku..sebernaya..."kata Heechul terbata.<br>"Tidak benci padamu."batin Heechul.  
>"Sangat benci padamu."Heechul melanjutkan kata katanya tadi.<br>"Aku tahu itu."Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.  
>"Apa yang kulakukan,kenapa malah tersenyum?"tanya Heechul dalam pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan arah,tanpa mereka sadari ada dua siswi yang mengikuti dan mendengar percakapan mereka.<p>

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,  
>Keesokan harinya saat Kyuhyun akan membuka lokernya ,dia terkejut karena di lokernya terdapat tulisan "MATI KAU",Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangdengan bingung.<br>"Tega sekali.."  
>"Siapa yang menulis ya."<br>"jangan di pikirkan Kyuhyun-ah."Berbagai komentar terdengar.  
>"a...aku melihat siapa yang menulis itu...sunbae kelas dua...ah itu dia."victoria mengatakan hal itu saat melihat melihat Heechul dengan heran, sedangka Heechul juga terkejut saat di tunjuk oluh Victoria.<br>"mwoya?"tanya Heechul dalam hati.  
>"aku dngar kok dia bilang benci pada Kyuhyun."kata Victoria.<br>"YA,CEPAT HAPUS TULISAN MU !"perintah seohyeon.  
>saat Kyuhyun masih menatap Heechul ,Heechul memilih berbalik pergi.<br>"aku tidak peduli kalu saat aku pergi,aku malah semakin tertuduh."  
>,<p>

,

,

,

,

,

*********  
>,<p>

,

,

,

,

,

,  
>Saat Heechul duduk sendirian di dan Seohyeon datang menghampirinya.<br>"Ternyata kau disini."kata Seohyeon sinis.  
>"kau...siapanya Kyuhyun?"tanya Victoria ketus.<br>"Apa begitu cara berbicara pada seorang sunbae ya?"tanya Heechul.  
>"Cerewet sekali, sudah jawab saja !"<br>"Bukan siapa siapa."jawab Heechul.  
>"Kalau bukan siapa siapa kenapa pulang bersama?"<br>"kau bilang benci padahal kau suka kan,Jangan coba coba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun."kata Victoria.  
>"Kemarin kalian yang mebuat tulisan itu di loker Kyuhyun kan,jahat."kata Heechul.<br>"HAH,APA KATAMU?"bentak Seohyeon.  
>"Tersenyum di sisinya, membayangkan hal indah,kenapa kalian ntega berbuat seperti itu pada orang yang kalian sukai?"tanya Heechul dingin.<br>PLAAK  
>"Bawel."teriak Victoria sambil menampar Heechul akan membalasnya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakang Victoria.<br>"Kalian sedang apa?"tanya Kyuhyun dingin.  
>"ah...Kyuhyun-ah"kata Heechul setengah terkejut.<br>"Tolong Kyuhyun-ah,kami hanya mengingatkan sunbae supaya jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi..."kata Victoria hal itu Heechul memilih pergi.  
>"Terserah kalian saja."batin Heechul.<br>Aku tanya kalian sedang berbuat apa pada Heechul sunbae?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
>"eh...aku..."kata kata Victoria terputus putus.<br>"Kau yang menamparnya kan,kenapa kalian berbuat begitu,sekali lagi aku lihat kalian mengganggu Heechul sunbae kalian akan ku hajar."kata Kyuhyun lalu memilih menyusul Heechul .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Ruang Kesehatan<br>.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melindungi ku?"tanya Heechul  
>"Karena Heechul bukan orang yang seperti itu."jawab Kyuhyun.<br>"Kenapa? aku ini benci pada mu?"Ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul Kyuyun berdiri dan hendak mencium Heechul, tapi Heechul menghindar  
>"j..jangan samakan aku dengan yeoja lain."teriak Heechul.<br>"aku tidak menyamakan mu."kata Kyuhyun tegas.  
>"Mwo?"kata Heechul sambil memandang mata Kyuhyun.<br>"Sadarlah hanya kau... yang ada di hati ku selama dua tahun ini."kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.  
>Flashback...<br>.

.

.  
>2 tahun yang lalu, di ruang kesehatan.<p>

"Mwo?"batin Heechul terkejut saat melihat seorang namja duduk di depannya.  
>"Sunbae,nama sunbae siapa?"tanya anak itu<br>"Kim Heechul."jawab Heechul.  
>"naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida."<br>"Oh..jadi ini ya Kyuhyun yang terkenal itu?"batin Heechul.  
>"mau apa kau,jangan besar kepala hanya gara gara kau terkenal !"ketus Heechul saat melihat Kyuyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.<br>"Berani sekali,kenapa dia sampai bicara seketus itu padaku."batin Kyuhyun.  
>"tapi kenapa wajahnya sangan menawan."batin Heechul saat Kyuhyun menciumnya.<br>.

.

Flashback end

.

.

"Ucapanmu saat itu menancap dalam benak ku."kata Kyuhyun.  
>"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mempermainkan mu tapi begitu aku sadar aku telah mencium mu,aku suka kamu...sejak pandangan pertama."jelas Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Heechul.<br>"Lalu kenapa kau seenaknya saja...itukan ciuman pertama ku."kata Heechul.  
>"aku juga sama."<br>"Hah...pembohong."teriak Heechul.  
>"aku tidak berbohong."kata Kyuhyun sambil tersipu.<br>Setelah itu suasan hening, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Heechul hingga bibir mereka saling berciuman.

.

.

.

.  
>"tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan manisnya sebuah kecupan,sesuatu yang mengacaukan hati ku,itulah yang membuat ku 'BENCI' padamu."<p>

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

END.

Mianhae kalau endingnya jelek, banyak typo...GOMAWO.


End file.
